MarissonShipping Week 2017
by MysticDelphox97
Summary: In honor of MarissonShipping Week, I've decided to contribute and write some fanfics for this couple. I'll hopefully be able to complete all of the prompts, even if I miss a day. I hope you all enjoy.
1. Day 1: First Date

Eyyy lookie who wrote her first completed MarissonShipping fanfic! I wanted to contribute to MarissonShipping week, so I scraped every ounce of creativity to churn out this baby here. I'm actually quite proud of it, to be honest! So, hope you fellow MarissonShippers enjoy this! ^.^

(This was 2,577 words long, and took up 10 pages. Totally worth it though.)

 **Note** : Pooch was created by Modeststroke. I adored him so much in her drabbles that I decided to implement him into this fanfic.

 **Day 1:** "First Date"

 _Mairin is 16, Alain is 21._

The month of April was always a hectic time in Kalos. Pokémon trainers, especially the ones just starting on their journeys, were eager to get an early start on collecting gym badges for the Pokémon League. So it wasn't exactly surprising when Pokémon Centers became overcrowded, and Pokémon Gyms needed waiting lists for challengers wishing to win a badge.

Mairin had recently become the new Gym Leader for the Coumarine City Gym, succeeding her grandfather Ramos. Alain had completed his studies at Lumiose City Medical School, and was working at a nearby Pokémon Clinic as a Pokémon Doctor. Of course, this meant that a huge portion of their time was dedicated towards their professions, especially while the Pokémon League was in session. Alain didn't mind the added stress, as he was able to focus on his work and had assistance from his co-workers if things got hectic.

Mairin, on the other hand, was not fairing as well. And she voiced this very clearly to her best friend.

"How on earth do you manage not to go _crazy_ , Alain?"

Alain furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Mairin through the screen of his laptop. It was very clear that she was tired and overworked. Her eyes were drooping with fatigue, and she was slouched over the desk she was sitting at.

"Well, I'm fortunate enough to have competent co-workers around if I need assistance. And, frankly, I'm used to meeting higher demands," he said.

"Right, right…" she mumbled, resting her forehead in the palm of her hand. "I know it's just the first week and all, but… I dunno, it just feels like a lot's happening at once." She frowned and leaned back in her chair. "Not only that, but I've also got chores to do at the ranch. It's like I'm drowning in all these responsibilities."

"I think you're doing a good job so far, Mairin," Alain responded. "It's hard work being a Gym Leader, especially during the start of the League. Things will calm down soon."

Mairin sighed, arms folded across her chest. "I hope so. Then maybe we can actually see each other for once."

Alain nodded, a soft smile forming on his lips. "Yeah… it's been a while since we last saw each other, hasn't it?"

"More like too long," Mairin pouted. "I really miss you…"

He missed her too, to be honest. Before, they always made time for each other. Now it was becoming harder, what with their conflicting work schedules. The last time they hung out was late March, just a couple of weeks before the Pokémon League began in April. Going from seeing each other regularly to hardly at all, save their video chats… it wasn't easy, that's for sure.

"…You're closing the Gym on weekends, correct?"

"Yep. I gotta leave some time to take care of the ranch." She raised an eyebrow. "Why, what's up?"

"Well… how about we get together sometime next weekend?" Alain asked.

Mairin was a bit taken aback when she heard this. Normally, it was her that asked Alain to hang out. Hearing _Alain_ ask _her_ instead was… well, quite unusual.

Though that was quickly overtaken by joy as she squeaked in delight. "You kidding? Of course! I'm so glad you asked!"

Alain smiled, relieved to see Mairin in a happier mood. "How does Saturday sound? I know you've been looking forward to that new movie for a while… perhaps we could see it?"

"Saturday is _perfect_!" Mairin exclaimed, her hands clasped together in delight. "I'll make sure everything's done before we go! Or, well, most of it, anyways. It'll get done at some point!"

Alain shook his head and suppressed a chuckle. "As long as you're ready by the time I get there, that's what matters," he said.

"Yup!" Mairin agreed. A sly smirk then curled on her lips. "Y'know, I've never been on a date with a Pokémon Doctor before," she said mischievously.

"Mairin, you haven't been on a date _ever._ "

Mairin's face flushed red and she stuck out her tongue. "You know what I mean!" She sighed and looked off-screen briefly. "Oh jeez, it's late. Hey, we can talk more about this tomorrow, right? Or, whenever you're not busy, that is."

"I'll be online tomorrow," Alain promised.

"Great! Goodnight, Alain! Talk to you soon!"

"Goodnight, Mairin."

And with that, they both logged off and got ready for bed.

The week had finally passed, and thankfully, so did the chaos that was the beginning of the Pokémon League. It was a huge relief off Mairin's shoulders, and she felt she could actually take some time to just breathe. If it hadn't been for Alain's encouragement, she might've cracked under the pressure.

But, she persevered, and the anticipated weekend date that she and Alain had planned for was just a day away. It felt like forever ago since she last saw him in the flesh—she couldn't wait to finally see him.

As long as she didn't mess up, this would be a wonderful date.

Saturday had finally arrived. When Alain left Lumiose City, he made sure to leave a bit of extra time in case Mairin was still straggling by the time he arrived. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened, but he had grown accustomed to it.

Just as he had calculated, Alain arrived at the ranch that Mairin lived at with plenty of time to spare. He quickly walked up the stairs onto the porch, and rang the doorbell. He didn't expect her to answer it immediately, but after a couple of minutes went by, he started to wonder if she was still getting ready.

He was about to ring the doorbell again when the sound of scampering feet and panting caught his attention. No sooner had he turned his body to the direction of the sound, he was met with a huge Mightyena pouncing into him and licking his face.

"Pooch! Down boy!" Alain scolded, trying to push the Pokémon off him. Surprisingly, Pooch did as he was told, but went to grab a mouthful of Alain's shirt and tugged him.

"What's wrong?" Alain asked curiously.

Pooch then ran a short distance, towards the direction where the barn was, and barked incessantly at him. Realization kicked in as Alain ran after the Mightyena towards the barn, trying not to assume the worst. When they got to the barn, Pooch slipped through a small crevice between the doors, and Alain pushed them open so he could get in.

Mairin was sitting against the wall, cuts and scrapes across her arms and legs. She had her hands tenderly wrapped around her right ankle, and she looked clearly in pain. Next to her was Chespie, no longer a small Chespin but a powerful Chesnaught, who was fretting over her. Pooch was on her other side, nuzzling her arm with his nose.

Alain wasted no time running to her aid. "Mairin! Are you alright? What happened?!" he asked, kneeling beside her.

"Ngh… hey Alain," Mairin smiled sheepishly. "I, ah… I was just trying to feed the Gogoat their food before we were gonna leave…" She gestured towards the fallen ladder, which had a few broken rungs. "But, well… my clumsy butt fell, and the ladder broke… and I think I sprained my ankle."

Alain sighed. Why didn't this surprise him at all? "Have you tried standing up? Can you put any pressure on your foot?" he asked her.

Mairin shook her head. Alain stood up and offered her his hand. She grabbed it and attempted to stand up—only to wince and nearly fall down. Thankfully, Alain and Chespie held her fast to prevent her from doing so.

"I—agh—I don't think I can stand on it," she said.

"I figured as much. Let's get you back into the house and put some ice on that ankle," Alain suggested. Mairin nodded in agreement, and together they walked carefully back towards the house.

Once inside, Alain brought her to the living room and settled Mairin on the couch. As Chespie helped her prop up some pillows, Alain went into the kitchen. He was about to go rummaging through the freezer for some ice when Pooch prodded his leg with his nose.

"Pooch, if it's food you need you'll have to-" Alain began to say, but stopped when he saw Pooch holding an ice pack gently in his jaws.

"Where on earth did you get that?" Alain asked him. Pooch simply wagged his tail and nudged his leg again. Alain obliged and took the ice pack, a bit shocked to find that it was already frozen. Well, it'll do the job well, at least.

After grabbing a towel to wrap the ice pack in, Alain went back into the living room. He placed the ice pack gingerly on Mairin's ankle as Chespie laid a blanket on top of her.

"Thanks, you guys," Mairin said. Her eyes drooped, and she swallowed thickly. "Alain… I'm really sorry…"

Alain raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For messing things up. For ruining our… well, what was our date…" she sniffled and brushed her hand across her face. "Of all the times for me to be clumsy…"

Alain placed a hand softly on hers. "It's alright. Accidents happen," he comforted her. Without thinking about it, he kissed her softly on the forehead.

"You can be a big softie, you know that?" Mairin giggled.

"So I've been told," Alain replied, returning her smile.

"You know… maybe we could still have that movie date?" Mairin suggested.

"Oh?" he inquired.

"Yeah! We've got a ton of movies in the entertainment center. And if there's nothing we like there, we can find something on Netflix to watch!"

Alain smiled. "Sounds good to me," he concurred.

After sifting through the immense collection of movies (some of which looked rather dated), Alain and Mairin settled on a few of them; some comedies and a few of Mairin's favorites. Alain prepared popcorn and drinks before popping in the first movie, settling down in the chair next to Mairin. They spent the rest of the afternoon just like that, content in each other's presence.

Once they finished the third movie, Alain heard the front door being unlocked and opened. Pooch jumped up and ran towards the sound, barking loudly. When Alain got up to see who it was, Ramos had walked into the living room.

"My, my! I wasn't expectin' company today!" Ramos greeted them. Pooch bounded back towards Mairin and sat down.

"Grampa!" Mairin exclaimed. "I didn't think you'd be back this early!"

Ramos laughed heartily. "Well, neither did I, but the conference went so smoothly that they let us out early," he explained. He took a longer look at Mairin and noticed the ice pack on her ankle. "Oh my, that certainly doesn't look good. What happened, dear?"

"Uh, well, I kinda fell and hurt my ankle. Alain's been taking care of this whole time," Mairin told him, a little bit embarrassed by her blunder.

"Well, that's mighty kind of you, young man," Ramos thanked him.

"It wasn't any trouble at all, sir," Alain stated, bowing his head slightly towards the older man.

"Guess that must mean y'all missed your day out then," Ramos assumed. Alain and Mairin looked at each other briefly, and Ramos smiled. "Well, it might not be much, but I'd be more than happy to whip up somethin' for supper if ya don't mind."

"Really, grampa?" Mairin asked cheerfully.

"That's awfully kind of you, sir," Alain said.

Ramos laughed and waved his hand nonchalantly. "Why, it's the least I can do! 'Specially for my granddaughter's sweetheart."

"Grampa!" Mairin shouted, bright scarlet lighting up her cheeks.

"Oh, and you're more than welcome to stay the night as well. The spare bedroom upstairs is all ready for you to use."

"You… you really are too kind, sir," Alain responded.

"Think nothin' of it," Ramos smiled, and left to start supper in the kitchen.

After a satisfying home-cooked meal, Alain offered to help Ramos wash the dishes as repayment for cooking dinner. Ramos complied, as he had to finish the chores that Mairin was unable to do. He told him not to worry about drying and putting them away—he'd do that once he was finished in the barn. Mairin had gone upstairs to wash up and get ready for bed, with Chespie helping her get up the stairs.

There weren't as many dishes to clean as Alain had anticipated, and he'd gone through them all with ease. Once he put the last place onto the drying rack, Alain dried his hands and went up to the second floor. He located the spare bedroom that Ramos mentioned earlier. It was plain, but served its function accordingly. Alain had used this room before, and when he opened the dresser, he found some of his extra clothes neatly folded inside.

Alain grabbed sweatpants and a tank top for pajamas and headed towards the bedroom's en-suite. He took a brief shower and brushed his teeth, then pulled on his pajamas. When he exited the en-suite, he was a bit surprised to see Mairin sitting on the bed.

"I see your ankle's bandaged up," Alain noted, gesturing towards the ace bandage wrapped around Mairin's foot.

"Yup, Grampa patched me up before he went out to the barn," Mairin said.

Alain smiled and sat on the bed next to her. "I'm guessing you don't want to spend the night alone," he assumed.

Mairin averted her gaze, her cheeks a soft pink. "Well… if it's alright with you…" she started to say.

Alain finished her sentence by kissing her tenderly. A small squeak escaped from Mairin's lips, and as suddenly as he kissed her, he pulled away. Stunned, Mairin took a few seconds to process what had just happened.

"…Alright, who are you and what have you done with Alain?" she asked.

For some reason, that caused Alain to laugh. "Does that honestly surprise you that much?" he asked back.

"Well, you're not exactly the most straightforward person I know!" she retorted.

Her response caused Alain's laugh to escalate, and he flopped back on the bed with his arm over his face.

"Hey, what's so funny? Alain!" Mairin demanded. She clambered on top of him, hands firmly placed on his chest.

Eventually Alain calmed down and lifted his arm him to look at Mairin. He then cupped her face with his hand. "You really are important to me, you know."

Mairin couldn't help but smile at that. "Yeah… I know." She lifted herself off and laid next to him, though she rested her head on his chest. "You're important to me, too."

With a final kiss goodnight, Alain stretched out his arm and turned off the lamp. The two soon found a comfortable position to sleep, with Alain holding Mairin in his arms.

Though the date didn't exactly pan out as planned… they wouldn't have changed a thing.


	2. Day 2: Protecting One Another

Welp, here's another last-minute posting of my second fanfic for MarissonShipping Week! I enjoyed writing this one as well, and hopefully it's as well-received as my other fanfic was!

This fic is about 1,632 words long and took up about 8 pages, so it's a bit shorter than the first one lol.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! ^.^

 **Day 2:** "Protecting One Another"

 _Mairin is 12, Alain is 17._

 **Summary:** Mairin is challenging the Pokémon League in Hoenn, and Alain decided to accompany her to further Professor Sycamore's research in Mega Stones. She's already acquired the Stone Badge, the Knuckle Badge, and the Dynamo Badge. They are currently making their way through the Fiery Path, where they plan to make their next stop at Lavaridge Town.

"Phew, it's no wonder they call it the Fiery Path—I'm practically melting here!"

Alain rolled his eyes. "I'm fairly certain it's named after the resident Fire-types that make their home here," he corrected.

"Well that's no surprise, since they like the heat," Mairin moped. Her shawl was long discarded, stuffed haphazardly into her backpack, and she had rolled up her sleeves in an attempt to cool down. She looked down at her Quilladin, Chespie, who was walking alongside her. "You sure you don't wanna go back in your Pokeball, Chespie? I'm sure it's a lot cooler in there."

"Din, quilla!" Chespie refused, shaking his head adamantly.

"Okay, but if you change your mind, just let me know," she informed her loyal partner.

As they continued their trek through the Fiery Path, Alain pulled up the Hoenn map from his Holocaster. "Looks like we're not that far from the exit," he noted.

"Oh thank Arceus," Mairin exclaimed, Chespie mimicking her with a cry of his own.

"That'll bring us closer towards Lavaridge Town," Alain said. "There's a Pokémon Gym there too, so if you want to get your next badge there-"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" With that, Mairin and Chespie ran full speed ahead, more than happy to leave the Fiery Path way behind them.

Alain shook his head and was about to call after them, but the sound of rumbling caught him off guard. Realizing what that rumbling meant, Alain panicked and ran after his companions. Once they were back in his sight, he was horrified to find that Mairin had fallen to the ground, using her arms to shield herself from the falling rocks. Chespie was using Pin Missle to shatter the larger rocks, but it wasn't stopping or slowing their descent.

"Mairin, get up!" He yelled, but it didn't seem that she could hear him—the rocks crumbling to the ground was too loud for his voice to reach her. He pushed his body into overdrive, and once he reached her, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. With Chespie in tow, they bolted madly down the path, trying to put some distance between them and the rocks.

"The exit! I see it!" Mairin shouted. Alain saw that she was right—just up ahead, there was a bright light, and the closer they ran to it, the larger it got. That _had_ to be it!

"We're almost there-!"

Just as the words left his mouth, the ceiling of the tunnel collapsed, and enormous chunks of rock began to rain down on them. It stopped the trio in their tracks as the rubble blocked off their path. Knowing they couldn't escape this, Alain wrapped his arms around Mairin and dropped to the ground, putting as much of his body on top of her to shield her. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the pain that was about to come…

"QUILLADIIIIINNNNNNNNN!"

Chespie's cry caused Alain's eyes to snap back open. He was met with a blinding light that encircled him and Mairin, protecting them from the rocks. For a moment, he thought they had somehow made it to the exit.

But once the light dissipated, it was clear that wasn't the case at all.

Now a newly evolved Chesnaught, Chespie effortlessly deflected the rocks from hurting Alain and Mairin. His fists formed together, creating a Spikey Shield, and any rocks that made contact with it shattered instantly. Mairin watched her valiant partner in awe, her eyes brimming with tears of joy.

Soon, the tremors stopped, and so did the falling rocks. Chespie deactivated his shield and backed up, letting Alain and Mairin sit up.

"I can't believe it… Chespie, you saved us!" Mairin cheered, immediately getting up to hug Chespie.

"Naught chesnaught!" Chespie cried happily, returning his beloved trainer's embrace.

"Looks like his wish to protect us was strong enough to activate his final evolution," Alain commented. Chespie grinned and puffed out his chest, obviously enjoying the praise he was receiving.

As Alain began to look at their surroundings, a sense of dread knotted in his stomach. All he could see was piles of rust-colored stone completely encircling them. He couldn't tell which way they had come from.

"Well, this doesn't look good for us."

Mairin turned her head towards Alain, staring at him questionably. "Why're you saying that?" she asked.

"Try looking around. I'm sure it'll come to you," Alain suggested.

Mairin complied, and proceeded to look at her surroundings like Alain had done earlier. Realization of their situation came to her quickly, and a frustrated groan escaped from her mouth.

"Oh, sweet mother of Mew," Mairin complained, her hand reaching up to her forehead. "Of course, being nearly crushed by rocks wasn't nearly bad enough. Nope, now we're doomed to die here, slowly suffocating and sweating like Tepigs."

"I don't think Tepigs can actually-"

"It's an expression Alain."

Alain scrunched his eyebrows confusedly, then shook his head. He stood up and walked towards the wall of rocks in front of him. He used his hands to test the rubble, searching for any loose stones. As he looked about, a small speck of light caught his eye. He shifted his position so that he was directly in front of it, and where he saw the light was a little gap between the rocks. Alain squinted and analyzed it longer before being satisfied with his conclusion.

"Right… looks like the exit is this way. I can see a bit of light through a gap here," Alain informed. Mairin walked towards him and squeezed her small frame in front of him, taking a look through the gap as well.

"Hey, I think you're right! And this wall doesn't look too thick to break through, either!" Mairin noted. She turned to face Alain and beamed brightly. "We might just live through this yet!"

Alain nodded in agreement. "I don't think we're at risk for another tremor, so it should be fine to break down this wall." He opened up his waist pack and grabbed Charizard's pokeball. "If we combine Chespie and Charizard's power, we should be able to bring that wall down with ease."

"I'm all for it!" Mairin agreed, holding her fists up confidently. Chespie copied her pose with an exuberant grin.

With that, Alain let his trusted Pokémon partner out of her pokeball. It got a little bit more cramped with the additional body, but that problem wouldn't last for very long.

"Alright, let's do this!" Mairin exclaimed. "Chespie, give that wall a good ol' punch with Needle Arm!" she commanded.

"Charizard, use Dragon Claw!" Alain instructed.

Together, Charizard and Chespie launched their powerful attacks into the stones. On impact, the stones blasted apart, leaving just enough room for the four them to crawl out.

"Yes! It worked!" Mairin shouted triumphantly. "Take that, you stupid pile of rocks!"

Alain chuckled at his companion's behavior, though he too was relieved that their plan worked without any repercussions.

"Great job, Charizard. Here, take a rest-" Alain brought back out Charizard's pokeball to return her into, but stopped when he noticed her head bent down towards a specific area on the floor.

"What is it, girl?" Alain asked as he approached her. Charizard grunted and pushed around some of the rocks with her snout, as if trying to get at something that sparked her interest. Alain bent down and helped move the rocks away until a sparkle caught his eye.

A sparkle he was all too familiar with.

His eyes widened as he grasped the object with his hand and lifted it from the rubble. He brought it up to his face, and his breath caught in his throat when he realized what this object was.

A Mega Stone. More specifically…

"It's… a Charizardite X," Alain said aloud. Charizard stared at the Mega Stone before they both looked up to meet each other's gaze. Two years had gone by since Alain gave up the Mega Ring and Mega Stone entrusted to him by Lysandre. He'd been offered a Keystone from Professor Sycamore a while ago, which Alain gratefully accepted. The Mega Stone, though, was something he had to find for himself. He needed to earn that right back without resorting to handouts.

After two long years… the Charizardite he'd been searching for was finally his.

"We did it, girl," Alain beamed. "We finally found it."

Charizard let out a soft rumble, and pressed her head against Alain's cheek. Alain closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers, rubbing his free hand under her chin. They stayed like that for a little bit, savoring the moment they'd been waiting for.

"Hulloooooo? You two coming or what?"

Charizard and Alain picked up their heads, turning towards the direction where the voice had come from. Mairin and Chespie had walked quite a ways away from them, and the petite trainer was waving her hand high to catch their attention.

"Let's go, Slowpokes! Unless you want another rock slide to happen!" Mairin called to them, her voice echoing across the passage.

Alain sighed and stood up, pocketing the Mega Stone in his jeans. "Guess we shouldn't keep them waiting," he told Charizard.

The Flame Pokémon growled in agreement. Together, the two of them made their way to regroup with Mairin and Chespie, the light of the exit now brighter than before.


End file.
